un amor peligroso
by Nora hernandez
Summary: que pasa si cuando estas a punto de dejar de creer en el amor llega esa persona indicada? sera todo color de rosa? o no?


Capitulo 2  
mi nombre es Isabella swan y voy en 4 semestre de literatura en hardvare y vivo con mi hermano y unos amigos pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que de repente te viene a la mente los recuerdos que creíste haber guardado estaba sentada en junto a la ventana de mi recamara cuando lo recordé  
INICIO DE FLASHBACK  
eran unas vacaciones de invierno después del 1 semestre de la universidad y gracias a mis calificaciones había exentado los tediosos exámenes finales. Iba a llegar antes para darles una sorpresa a todos a mis papas y a mi novio al que amaba con todo mi corazón con el que estaba comprometida, me detuve un momento para ver el anillo en mi dedo.  
Me había ido de forcks con miedo a que nuestra relación se hubiera podido ver afectada por la distancia.  
no había sido aci ahora venia para darle la sorpresa  
entra a la casa, y estaba oscura por lo que supe que no había nadie y supuse que mis papas debían de estar en una cena o habían salido para que mi mama fuera feliz.  
Por lo que les deje una nota y la llave debajo del tapete para mi amiga rose que iba a llegar al rato directo a la casa. Iba ir a casa de Félix para estar con él **un** rato  
pero nunca pensé que iba a ver lo que vi

Nunca podre olvidarlo; entre en la casa de Félix con la llave que él me había dado para que pudiera entrar sin llamar las veces que quisiera. Aunque estábamos a punto de casarnos el y yo nunca habíamos tenido relaciones solo siento que aun no es el momento algo me lo dice aunque no sé qué es exactamente algo en mi cabeza me detiene, bueno el caso es que entre en la y escuche un ruido raro que provenía de su casa, yo alarmada inmediatamente me fui para su cuarto para ver qué pasaba pero lo que vi fue como un cuchillo atravesándome las entrañas.

Era el Félix el hombre con el que me iba a casa el que yo creo que seria el futuro padre de mis hijos teniendo sexo con mi mejor amiga o bueno la que decía decirlo.

-¡oh dios mío!- dijo Félix al darse cuenta que estaba en la puerta que era donde me había quedado congelada da la impresión – amor espera te juro que no es lo que crees- típica frase pensé irónicamente en mi interior. Pero tenía mi orgullo y no le demostraría lo mucho que me había dolido su traición.

- que gracioso no? Cariñito- dije sorprendiéndome de lo clara y fría que salía mi voz- porque desde donde yo estoy parece que estuvieran teniendo sexo – dije- o me lo van a negar-

-no te lo juro que no es nada- dijo Félix tratando de vestirse

-mejor vístanse me da asco verlos así- le dije a Félix y a mi "mejor amiga"

Salí y me senté en la sala dándome cuenta que Jessica mi "amiga" no había dicho nada para defenderse por dios si ella s…

-Bella – dijo Félix saliendo de la habitación- perdóname amor, perdóname te juro que no lo volveré a hacer

-por dios Félix cállate- le dije – los dos son patéticos

-mira la patética eres tu – dijo Jesica – es hora de que alguien te diga la verdad

- no Jessica cállate-le grito Félix

- no me voy a callar Félix porque yo te amo y estoy arte de vernos a escondidas-dijo Jesica-te voy a decir bella que él y yo- dijo señalándose a ellos dos – nos vemos desde que te fuiste a la universidad-

-cállate Jesica, date cuenta que yo no te quiero solo te usaba-le grito Félix- es mas cuando estabas contigo imaginaba que era bella-

Yo que me había quedado callada me dije que era el momento para interrumpir su discusión

-bueno, sea lo que sea a mi ya no importa a y Félix por si no entiendes la indirecta nuestra boda esta cancelada- dije caminando hacia la puerta- pero una cosa Jessica quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- por que por que lo hice muy fácil bella porque yo lo amaba pero él no tenía ojos para otra que no fueras tu yo lo vi primero pero él ni encuentra me tomaba mientras que el por ti besaba el suelo, yo siempre ha sido tu sombra y estoy arte de que siempre seas tú la bonita , la inteligente, la buena onda, la popular, la fashonista, la rica y yo... yo solo sea la patética mejor amiga- dijo con tanto recor que me quede congelada en mi lugar- pero sabes que te supere el se fue a la cama conmigono contigo a mi me beso y me amo mientras tu estudiabas en la universidad y como sabia quee venias pues decidi como buna amiga que soy bajarte de tu nuve-

-jajaja te das cuenta que ni así pudiste superarme sino que te quedaste con las sobras de esta porquería que dice ser un hombre- le dije

-TU SABIAS QUE VENIA JESICA-grito Félix

- si amor así podremos ser felices juntos- dijo Jessica

-hay estúpida solo te utilizaba para quitarme las ganas –le dijo Félix- y siempre me imaginaba que era bella-

-bueno esto ya no es de mi incumbencia dije y Salí a la calle donde estaba estacionado mi carro

-BELLA- escuche que gritaban pero no me detuve y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude

Bueno este es mi primer fic y me emociona mucho díganme si les gusta o no por fa y que puedo hacer para mejorarlo y yo vere que hacer para adaptar esas ideas a mi estilo


End file.
